


All You Can Eat

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All You Can Eat  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Cas learns a valuable lesson.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Castiel unbuttoned his pants and leaned back against the couch, groaning in agony. He didn’t know how humans did it. He had only been human for a few days and he thought he was dying.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean sat beside him.

“I think the correct phrase is I’m stuffed.” Another groan escaped him. “I ate chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, potato salad, corn, rolls...”

Dean quickly interrupted. “Why did you eat so much?”

Cas shot him a stunned look. “Because the sign said all you can eat.”

Dean bit his lip to keep the laughter from spilling out.


End file.
